Stress is known to alter the physiological homeostasis of the organism and results in the break down of the integrated adaptational processes. In response to extreme environmental demands various endocrinal and visceral responses occur naturally in a variety of experimental situations. For example, changes in plasma corticosterone and gastric mucosal integrity are widely reported during stress and both peripheral and central mechanisms seemingly regulate these changes. Much interest has recently been generated on the immunological changes during stress with reports indicating that the immune status of the organism is actually modified by experimental stressors. The central nervous system, besides being crucial for stress, also regulates immune function and studies show that common neural substrates like the hypothalamus are clearly involved in such central nervous system-immune system interactions.
Neuro-pharmacological data have shown that complex neurochemical mechanisms regulates stress responses and transmitters like gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) and endogenous opiates are crucially involved. For example, benzodiazepenes (BZD), which modulate GABA, and opioid antagonists, modify several stress responses like gastric ulcer formation and plasma corticosterone. Evidence indicates that central nervous system innervation of lymphoid tissue is possible. Lymphocytes bear receptors for several hormones and neurotransmitters and pharmacological alterations in neural activity influence immunocompetence. (Ray 1991)
Scientists now use the word anaphylaxis to mean any immune reaction of this type, even if it is not serious. But most doctors use it to mean life-threatening rapid allergic reaction. Unfortunately this kind of harmful immunization happens to a few of us not just from injections but also from ordinary foods such as nuts. Our immune system is there to protect us from infection, goes wrong and harms or even kills us. In recent years, there has been an upsurge in the clinical use of indigenous drugs. Such herbal plants, originally used in the traditional system of medicine, are now being effectively tried in a variety of path physiological states. Non-specific mechanisms like restoration of normal physiological milieu and generalized increase in resistance against infections are proposed and the role of the immune system in these drug effects is suggested. (Sen P et al., 1992).